digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meicoomon (Adventure)
Unnamed form Not convinced thats anything but an attack mode. 04:06, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :That's why I removed the stuff about being an Ultimate until we have any sort of confirmation. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:05, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::No, I mean I'm not convinced it's even an alternate form. It seemed to me like it's just its fur bristling and its claws extending. 17:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I think we should consider it a form for now, seeing as the Digivice changes color, which we only see in Evolutions. 19:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::While that is true for other Digimon characters, Meicoomon as a species has no established Digivolution tree like say Gatomon does and as a character she's an anomaly. So while we can't rule out the possibility of the unnamed form being a Digivolution, we likewise cannot rule out the possibility of it being something else entirely either. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:07, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just for correctness, we also saw Ken's D-3 stained black when he gave in to darkness. That could easily explain what we see as well. But yeah, leave it as a form for now. 00:52, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Maybe Meicoomon had two different forms in the same level, a trait similar to Cherubimon.--Hornean (talk) 17:41, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Found this full body tumblr and can't find it on Wikimon or With the Will. (talk), April 20, 2017 (UTC) Looks like it got a name, albeit not a formal one: here Chimera-gui (talk) 00:32, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :Meicoomon (during shift/while changing) (豹変時) Digi-Egg Is this enough to claim the mysterious black Digi-Egg is Meicoomon's? 15:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :I really don't see how it could be. That looks pretty clearly like a Botamon inside. 03:50, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::This one is pretty explicit about which Digi-Egg is which. Lanate (talk) 03:56, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's an official Bandai source then. So I guess Botamon can follow a warped YukimiBotamon line? Or do all the satchels have Botamon eyes, even when they should be other Freshes? 15:17, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, I guess they do. Weird that they'd go to the trouble of getting the correct egg designs, but not fix the eyes. Do y'all think we could add these images to the character page? Or should it be on a separate merch article? 15:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Theory Given that the form from the Confession poster is indeed supposedly Meicoomon's Ultimate level stage, I think we can safely assume that the form we saw at the end of Determination was her slowly Digivolving to the Confession form hence why it looked like an intermediate of the two forms. Does anyone else think that this might be the case? Chimera-gui (talk) 22:27, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :It could be, but we really shouldn't claim it is until we get explicit proof. By the way, what was the source for the Meicoomon IT and R forms? 22:28, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand that as while I am basing my theory on the most recent info we've gotten on Meicoomon in Next Order, we do need an absolute confirmation. I'm not sure what you mean by your question though. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:45, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::The Nyaromon and Salamon knock-offs. Where were they from, can we add them to the page? 12:41, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh them? I believe the species' talk page mentions where they came from. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:46, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Now that Meicrackmon's Level has been officially confirmed, I think we can safely call Feral Meicoomon the transition between Meicoomon and Meicrackmon. Any objections? Chimera-gui (talk) 20:20, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't think we can claim it quite yet; as far as I know and have seen, nobody has stopped their digivoltuion partially through. It's still possible that it could be (something along the lines of) a slide dark digivolution, if that makes sense. AmEv7Fam (talk) 05:20, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Except that wouldn't make sense in-universe since Meicrackmon has already been established as Meicoomon's Ultimate Level stage as of -next 0rder-. It's more likely that her Digivolution is a slow, transitional one rather than instantaneous like for most Digimon. Think Blitzwolfer's where the transformation was treated as Ben becoming a werewolf. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:51, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::We've never had such forms in Digimon beyond the older Shoutmon, though. It really seems closer to an attack form. 17:29, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::While we can't rule out the attack form theory, there are some problems with it: :::::*As G-SANtos brought up before Meiko's Digivice did change color, a phenomenon normally indicative of Digivolution. And while I was admittedly sceptical at the time do to Meicoomon's status as the anomaly, I can see it as an intermediate state between Meicoomon and Meicrackmon. :::::*I also find it unusual that while both Meicoomon and Meicrackmon appear outside of tri, the unnamed form doesn't as if it's not a legitimate form at all. This distinct lack of acknowledgement bothers me since it doesn't seem like the treatment of a Digivolution or an alternate mode. :::::Chimera-gui (talk) 20:01, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Guess we'll have to wait until September 24 in Japan for anything absolute, unless they release another trailer (or the likes) that explains otherwise. Likewise, it does seem that it's either an attack mode, slow digivolution, or (my personal theory as of posting) is the alternate form may be a champion-level dark form. (Ahh, gotta love WMG: the reason I enjoy Tri right now.) :::::::"Just for correctness, we also saw Ken's D-3 stained black when he gave in to darkness" 13:05, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, but that was more similar to Takeru and Hikari's Digivices becoming D-3. Unless you're thinking of something else that I'm not remembering now. 14:15, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, Ken technically started with the same Digivice model that the Adventure cast did. When he dipped it into the Dark Ocean, it became a black D-3 not unlike how TK and Kari's Digivices changed into the D-3 model after they obtained their Digimentals. The way Meiko's Digivice changed color was more in line with how the Adventure team's Digivices change color when their Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate. So while the specific color palette used for her is cause for concern, I don't think you can really compare the behavior of Meiko's Digivice to that of Ken's at all. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:36, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, Meicoomon is clearly giving into some kind of dark influence in that scene, and since it hasn't turned into Meicrackmon, it hasn't fully evolved -- and instances of a Digimon being able to actually act while in the process of evolution are few and far between, if any. Shoutmon's a semi-example, but that's in a setting that is explicitly different from how things work in Adventure. :::I guess we have to see what state Meicoomon is in at the start of the film 3. 16:29, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :So, it's become pretty clear by now that this was not a forward evolution but a Slide Evolution. "Champion-level dark form" seems to be confirmed in all but name. Do we want to go ahead and call the unnamed forms "Meicoomon Vicious Mode" and "Rasielmon Vicious Mode", based on how we did "Agumon Burst Mode" (i.e., with quotation marks and possible ref note to explain it's a constructed name)? 19:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd say wait until it is officially named since unlike Agumon's Burst Mode, we may see Meicoomon and Rasielmon's Vicious Modes outside of tri. After all prior to the DRB update I made a page for today, Meicrackmon's VM was the only form of the species we outright knew about and the non-Vicious Mode was only assumed to exist just Alter-S' existence was an assumption prior to its entry. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:41, July 21, 2017 (UTC) next 0rder stuff Here. Should we add White Fang to the tri. template? Also, do we consider the new Meicoomon from Alternate Univere District a separate character and cover it under the next 0rder list of characters? 18:57, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :I've heard reports that this Meicoomon is looking for Meiko -- wouldn't that make it the Adventure character? 17:31, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm talking about the one that is born ater tri. s Meicoomon returns to the Adventure world. Luche's contact with Meicoomon or Meicrackmon caused the birth of a Meicoomon copy that decided to stay in the Alternate Universe District after the original returned to the Adventure world. 18:28, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::So, do we consider the Meicoomon copy its own character, or do we cover it in the same page as "and a copy stayed in the next 0rder world"? 14:15, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Either it was changed in the dub or that guy was wrong as there's no mention in the English version of a new Meicoomon being created, she just says she feels like "a new me" because Luche's DNA fixed her virus (so just a turn of phrase). There was also no mention of her being unable to find Meiko. They ask her if she found Meiko and she just dodges the question (I suppose that counts as her not since she doesnt say she did) and says she's gonna stay for a while before leaving again in the future.Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:04, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Apocalymon's data?! Could it be that Apocalymon is responsible for the infection?--Hornean (talk) 18:07, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :Yep, and by extension, Millenniummon too. --Charles.929 (talk) 11:25, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Meicoomon wanders the Digital Distortion after killing Leomon. During that time, Hackmon is attempting to locate her whereabouts. Meanwhile, Homeostasis reveals to the 8 partner Digimon that Meicoomon is a dangerous threat to all the worlds and must be stopped. If she reached the Real World, the countdown to the reboot will begin. The Reboot serves a purpose of eliminating the hug that disturbs the digital devices in the Real World and the cause of Digimon to go berserk. Unfortunately, all Digimon will lose all the memories they have had in the process. Me common appears through a distortion at the Tokyo Big Sight which prompts the Digidestined to confront her in efforts to stop her. During the battle, Meicoomon ignores Meiko, but somehow manages to digivolve to her Ultimate form, Meicrackmon. The Partner Digimon tries to prevent her from returning to the Real World, but one by one they succumbed to the infection and attack their noninfected comrades. During the countdown to the reboot, (after an initial failure attempt) managed to Digivolve into his Mega form to stop Meicrackmon and his infected Digimon friends. After regaining control of themselves, all of them uses their final moments to carry each other along with Meicrackmon into the distortion just in time for the completion of the Reboot. Sometime after the DigiDestined arrive in the Digital World, and Meicoomon observes them from a distance as opposed to what happened to the others she did not lose the memories and proves it by noting the absence of Meiko among other DigiDestined came to look for their partners. For some reason, the Reboot didn't affect Meicoomon, who has not forgotten Meiko and can still open up distortions. The DigiDestined decide to try to make sure that she comes back with Meiko. But Meicoomon is hurt that Meiko did not come looking for her, and this also creates a disturbance in her powers. Meiko eventually arrived into the Digital World, despite not knowing how. When the two find themselves Meicoomon is angry with Meiko, but she manages to show her love and affection despite Meicoomon's bad nature. Regardless, Meiko is there for her and apologizes for leaving her alone. Shortly afterward, Mysterious Man with Gennai's appearance appears as an enemy, accompanied by Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon. While the others Digidestined managed to defeat the two Digimon, the Mysterious Man threatens Meiko's life to urge Meicoomon unleash her destructive power and digivolve to Meicrackmon once again. As Digimon begin materializing in the Real World, Hackmon explains to Daigo Nishijima and that "Libra" or Meicoomon was born from a fragment of Apocalymon's remnant data. Meiko was meant to suppress the darkness within her partner Digimon. However, Homeostasis considers Meicoomon's unrestrained power to be an existential threat to both worlds and decides to eliminate her. By that point, Meiko's status as Meicoomon's partner is no longer relevant to Homeostasis. Eventually, Meicrackmon appeared in Odaiba seemingly for a confrontation with the Digidestined. During the battle, (Hackmon's Mega form) appeared with orders from Homeostasis to kill Meicrackmon to maintain the harmony and balance. In response, Meicrackmon digivolve to Raguelmon due to her increasing frustration and fears. The battle between the partner Digimon, Raguelmon, and Jesmon rages on as the latter manage to get ahold of her to take her to the Digital World while the former, the Digidestined, and Daigo pursue them too. Now in a deserted area of the Digital World, the battle continues to rage on with Alphamon (summoned by King Drasil) joining the fray knocking out 6 of the partner Digimon into their In-Training forms leaving Omnimon, Jesmon, and Raguelmon in the fight. Realizing Raguelmon is too far gone now, Meiko falls into despair asking her fellow Digidestined friends to destroy her. As most of the Digidestined besides Tai disagrees with the sudden epiphany, Jesmon's attack opened up a large fissure which results in Tai and Daigo Nishijima's disappearance. Raguelmon is incapacitated from the attack but suddenly awakened by the dark powers of , a Dark Digivolution of Gatomon's in response to Kari's despair of losing Tai. Both Raguelmon and Ophanimon FallDown Mode fuses together to form Ordinemon who enters a dark portal into the Real World causesing the latter to have global blackouts Ordinemon is the key to King Drasil's plan to swallow the Real World into the Digital World. . As the newly fused Ordinemon appeared to be a mindless Digimon with barely any control over her immense power, Meicoomon and Gatomon appeared to represent the fusion's suppressed consciousness. With the aid of , Kari manages to encounter both Meicoomon and Gatomon inside Ordinemon's consciousness. It is revealed that Meicoomon is aware of her own destructive powers and the actions she caused. Hysterically crying and remorseful, Meicoomon apologizes to Kari before disappearing. Gatomon revealed even though she's okay herself, Meicoomon is not. Me common is a kind of Digimon, but her destructive powers are the cause of her suffering. Before disappearing herself, she tells Kari "All light lies within Meicoomon". The Digidestined manages to figure out what the context means. As the countdown to another reboot counts down, Izzy discovers a locked file hidden in Ordinemon that was created from an intersection between Meicoomon and his own backup field. When Meiko unlocks the file, light spills forth and restores the memories that were lost during the reboot. During the process, Ordinemon begins to split into light and dark halves before trying to flee. Acknowledging the miracle formed from the bond between humans and partner Digimon, takes flight and stalls Ordinemon's advance before slicing out of the fusion. The restoration succeeds, and the reboot is halted. Unfortunately, takes advantage of the situation and enters the spaces left over from Gatomon's retrieval, controlling Ordinemon itself. Tai returns at this point with the resolve to end this once and for all. All of the DigiDestined's Digimon fight Ordinemon once more, and then Tai's, Matt's, and Meiko's Digivices begin to shine white, allowing them all to combine into . With this new power, Omnimon manages to destroy Ordinemon. Freed from her suffering, Meicoomon thanks Meiko before she dies, happily waving goodbye --> --Magnaangemon92 (talk) 19:19, May 18, 2018 (UTC)